Love is a Chameleon
by SasukeTachiUchiha
Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past this effect seems permanent. Rest of summary within.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past this effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter One: How The Leopard Changed His Spots**

"Do you know how funny looking you are Naruto?"

Shikamaru's face was bare inches away from Naruto's. If Shikamaru wasn't so busy making fun of him Naruto would have thought he was going to get his second kiss from another guy.

"Back off Shikamaru!" he growled.

"Hey Tenten! Come over here."

Naruto's heart was beating furiously from both anger and embarrassment.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" said Tenten frowning.

"I want you to come and take a real gook look at our friend Naruto."

Tenten made a face as if she was about to hurl.  
"I really don't want too."

"I've seen enough of that face to last several lifetimes," Sakura butted in.

"What's this all about?" It was Ino who walked over.

"Take a really long look," laughed Shikamaru.

"Doesn't Naruto look like a scrawny fox a farmer would want to put out of his misery?"  
"Yeah," said Ino intrigued. "What about those funny looking whisker thingies or whatever they are on your face Naruto?"

"And that poofy hair." Tenten stood alongside Ino now. The two made Naruto sweaty and nervous. He back pedaled until he hit something. It was a wall.

"You know Naruto," said Ino. "You need a serious makeover."

"How about a serious miracle," added Tenten. The two girls started laughing.

"Lay off Naruto," said a cold, edgy voice.

"Ahhh Sasuke, we're just having some harmless fun with little Naruto." Tenten rubbed Naruto's spiky hair.

"All right!" called Kakashi. "Break time is over!"

"Bye Naruto you good looking poochie."

Even though Tenten was pretty, Naruto felt close to hating her. He walked behind the others as they filed into the school, but when the next to last student entered the building Naruto turned around and left, his legs taking him to the small apartment he shared with no one. Once inside he went straight to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he glared at his face which was still beat-red.

'I hate how I look,' he thought. 'Why do I have to be different from the others?'

If only there was a Jutsu that made him look handsome. A boy better looking than Sasuke even.

"If I could just get rid of these whisker thingies." He knew one jutsu that could change his appearance.

"Sexy Jutsu!"  
Now he was a stunning blond with a full bosom.

Somebody whistled.

"If only you would stay that way."

"Pervy Sage!"

Naruto broke the sexy jutsu spell.

"How long have you been standing there gawking at me Pervert?!"

Jiraiya stood in the bathroom's doorway. The dreamy look on his face disappeared right when Naruto released his jutsu. He coughed.

"Hmm. You know Naruto I couldn't help overhearing what you said about wanting to look a little classier."

"Yeah? Is there a way to turn me into a hunk? Or at least a guy that Sakura would bother going out with?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Weeelll just maybe." Then he became silent.

"What is it then?!" Naruto burst out. "Go on and tell me!"

"Okay. Do your sexy jutsu once more."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't have some hidden camera on you, do you?"

"Who me?" Pervy Sage hastily put something that looked like a camera in his pouch. "Nope. No camera. Come on kid do your sexy jutsu."

With misgiving Naruto shouted "Sexy Jutsu!"

"Ahhhhh!" Jiraiya was drooling. "Breasts like melons." And he touched them.

"You Dirty Pervert!" Naruto slapped Jiraiya across the face. "Out!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.

A high pitched voice? Naruto looked into the mirror he didn't have a handsome face. He had a beautiful face. A girl's face.

"Hey!" He tried undoing the jutsu. Nothing. He tried again and again his body wriggling in effort.

"Oh yeah! Work it Baby!"

Jiraiya had his camera out talking a dozen pictures per second.

"GET OUT!" And the newest girl in Konoha slammed the door in Jiraiya's face. 

She sat in her usual spot, the clump of azalea bushes that provided an excellent view of Naruto's apartment. It was hot. Cicadas droned to each other anxious to attract their perfect mate. The girl wiped the sweat from her eyes.

"Out!" She heard another girl scream. A man ran out of Naruto's apartment clutching what looked like a camera close to his chest.

"Hinata!"

The girl turned both embarrassed and frightened. Her cousin Neji hovered just beyond the flowering branches of the azaleas.

"Hinata, why are you here?"

"I….I was worried about Naruto. He wasn't at this afternoon's class."

"Why should you care where Naruto is or isn't. He is none of your concern."

"But Neji…."

"I don't want to hear it Hinata. Don't you think I already know about your foolish crush over the fox brat. What would your father think?"

Hinata's face was red and she was on the verge of tears.

"Come out of there right now Hinata and don't cause a scene with your sniveling."  
Hinata crawled out. When she stood she saw something that made her heart sink. A stunning girl with reddish blond hair and wearing Naruto's clothes stormed out of the apartment. Hinata gave a mournful sob.

"I told you not to snivel." Then Neji saw the girl. His heart skipped with a joy and a pain he had never felt before.

"Who is that?" he whispered.

"Naruto's girlfriend!" Hinata cried.

"Don't be stupid Hinata. Naruto could never have a girlfriend like that. She must be a relative or something."

Hinata felt her spirit rise once more. "Do you…do you think so Neji?"  
Neji kept his eyes on the girl as she walked down the street. She had a stride that seemed like living poetry. Neji's throat went dry. He was crestfallen when the girl vanished inside a ramen shop.

Hinata repeated her question.

"What's that? Yes Hinata Naruto is far too repulsive to be going out with someone that lovely."

"Give me a bowl of your best ramen Old Man! I'm having a bad day."

"Sure thing Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" No one has ever called Naruto 'sweet.'

"Say Honey," The old man said as he prepared Naruto's ramen. "Your clothes remind me of a certain disreputable young ruffian who comes into my shop. Of course that would be an insult to such a pretty thing as yourself but take my advice. If you want to live in this village do not go around dressing in the same clothes as Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he fingered the blade of his kunai knife. "If your ramen wasn't so good I'd…."

"Hey beautiful." A tall, dark-haired chunin that Naruto did not recognize straddled the stool beside him at the same time the old man placed a bowl of steaming ramen on the table.

"Don't worry about paying for the meal gorgeous." The chunin winked at Naruto. "I got you taken care of."

"Then take care of this!" Naruto shoved the hot ramen in the chunin's face.

"Auughh! You worthless….."  
Naruto slammed the chunin's head against the bar causing the type of sound a walnut makes when it is cracked open by a hammer. As the young man slumped to the floor unconscious Naruto calmly ordered another bowl of ramen.

"You have a temper on you," the old man said putting a fresh bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "Kind of reminds me of our new Hokage." The old man shook his head. "Princess Tsunade. Now there's a woman with a short fuse.

"Hello Ichiraku. Could I have your special of the day!"

Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment. Iruka had just taken the stool on his right. 'Just don't look at him,' Naruto said to himself. He buried his face in his ramen bowl.

"Do you know you have an unconscious chunin lying on your floor?" Iruka said to the ramen shop owner.

"Ah, yes," The old man replied. "Just another young fool struck down by love."

"Well," said Iruka. "I guess it's best he just stays down there for awhile then."

"You want some more sweetie?"  
Naruto raised his head quickly. "You bet!"

"Naruto?"

Iruka was staring at him.

"Who? What! No, I'm not. Who is this Naruto you speak of?"  
Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Look Naruto, it's not my business to judge but if you were going to get a sex change you should have at least warned everyone."

Naruto began to choke. He had to swallow a large glass of water placed in front of him by the old man.

"I (cough) I'm not Naruto!"

"Then what is your name?"

"It's …..um…hmm."  
"Listen Naruto,' Iruka replied. "If you need to talk about anything my door is always open."

Iruka got up to leave. "But take my advice that everyone wishes they were someone else until they become someone else."

"Do you know this girl?" asked Tsunade. She held up a photograph of Naruto assaulting the young chunin in the ramen shop.

Jiraiya chortled in response. He sat in an overstuffed chair in Lady Tsunade's office.

"Are you listening Jiraiya?"  
Jiraiya looked up. He had something in his hand which he quickly hid inside a pocket.

"Sorry Tsunade, what are you going on about?"  
Tsunade tossed the photo to Jiraiya. "I said do you know who this red-haired vixen is?"

Jiraiya caught the picture and turned it around. He whistled. "Now isn't she a doll."

"You pervert. She's young enough to be your granddaughter."

"And your point?"

"My point is if I hear about you laying a hand on a girl that young I'll re-break every bone in your body."

"Hmmm point taken. Now do you want me to be honest?"  
"There's a first for everything Jiraiya."

"Well I am glad you're sitting down. The girl in the photo is Naruto."

"WHAT?" Tsunade rose quickly upsetting her chair.

"Now calm down Tsunade. I'm nearly positive the transformation isn't permanent."

"Transformation nearly permanent? Are you telling me you had something to do with this?!"  
"Oh well the kid was feeling a little down."

"So, what does that have to do with Naruto being now a young woman?"  
"You see Tsunade, I felt that Naruto could benefit in seeing the world from a different perspective. Make him appreciate his own dopey-looking self better."

"Naruto is not dopey-looking. When he grows up he will be as handsome as his father the Fourth Hokage. Now what gives you the right to change one of my ninjas without consulting me first?"

"It was one of those spur-of-the-moment kind of things."

"Oh. Something like this!" Without warning Tsunade leapt on Jiraiya. As he fell backward overturning the chair, the contents of this pockets spilled out onto the floor.

"Ts…Tsunade….you…..you're choking me."

"No Jiraiya. I'm just making you appreciate how pleasant breathing air is. What is this?!"

Tsunade stopped choking Jiraiya long enough to scoop up several photos that had fallen out of Jiraiya's pockets. They were all photos that Jiraiya had taken of the new Naruto. Some were extremely revealing.

Tsunade's face turned red than a deep purple.

"Now Tsunade, I can explain."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Those photos…I don't know where the heck they came from! Someone must have slipped them into my pockets without my ….." Jiraiya gulped. "Oh, no, here comes the pain."

Over the course of an hour Lady Tsunade succeeded in re-breaking every bone in Jiraiya's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the part that effects seem permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Two: Kamereon**

Naruto lay on his couch staring up at the fly-specked ceiling. He had a lock of his new red-blond hair in his mouth and while nibbling on the strands he thought about what Iruka said.

'What is my name? I can't go around calling myself Naruto while I look like this.'

Disgusted at the dirty ceiling Naruto turned to lay on his stomach. He saw dried ramen noodles and little bugs scurrying across the floor.

"Naruto is one filthy pig!" something strange caught her eye. A small portion of the red bamboo matt snatched a bug and from it came tiny crunching sounds.

"I must be dreaming. Yeah this is a dream and all I have to do is pinch myself and I'll wake up."

She did just that.

"Ow!" She had pinched her cheek hard and now it throbbed in pain.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming. So why is a mat eating insects?"

The girl without a name got off the couch and crawled toward the mat.

"A chameleon!" She had never seen one but had heard about them.

"Must be nice to change your appearance so easily. Wait! Isn't that what I just did."

She got up and hurried into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at a face that was flawlessly smooth she smiled.

"Hello Kamereon," she said to the face in the mirror.

Among the azalea bushes normally occupied by a love lorn Hinata sat Neji. He had followed the strange girl to the ramen shop and back to Naruto's apartment.

'Why is a lovely girl living with a slug like Naruto,' he thought. Both envy and bitterness were creeping into his heart.

"HI!"

Neji fell backwards flattening several azaleas.

"I noticed you spying on me and I was wondering if you know a good dress shop."

"I was not spying on you." Despite being red in the face Neji stood up with a great deal of dignity.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I…I was picking flowers for my cousin."

"You mean Hinata?"

"Yes….wait. How do you know Hinata?"  
"I know she has a crush on Naruto, Neji."

"And how do you know my name?"

"Because we go to the same sch…I mean Naruto has told me all about Konoha."

Envy spurted through Neji's veins like poison.

"I see. I suppose you and Naruto are very close."

"As close as two people can be I guess."

Neji gritted his teeth. "We have nothing further to discuss then. Good day."

As Neji walked away Kamereon shouted after him. "Can't you at least tell me where a decent dress shop is?"

Neji kept walking.

"OMG! I can't believe someone as pretty as you would be caught dead wearing something as ugly as that!"

Ino had escorted Kamereon and was fingering Naruto's orange jumpsuit with distaste.

"I've been trying to find a decent dress shop," Kamereon answered.

"Well, I say this is an emergency." Grabbing Kamereon's hand, Ino began shoving people out of the way along busy Konoha streets. They were running at full speed when Kamereon spotted a gorgeous full-length Kimono in a window.

"Wait!" cried Kamereon. Ino looked at Kamereon then at the Kimono in the window. "Oh, that won't do at all."

"Why not?"

"Why not! Because only someone rich could afford a dress like that. And not meaning to be rude but you don't look like the type of girl that has a whole lot of money."

Kamereon frowned. "Couldn't we at least go in? Maybe they would let me try it on."

"Not in that grease monkey outfit. Come along, this shop over here has nice, affordable dresses."

They walked into a store full of people, mostly female but some males too forced to come along by their wives or girlfriends.

"Ino!" Sakura came over.

"What's the occasion Sakura?" asked Ino ."You hardly ever come here."

Sakura blushed. "I just decided I want to wear something nice for a change."

"Uh huh. It wouldn't be because someone thought she saw Sasuke lurking around town would it?"

Sakura's face turned fiery red. "No! No! Of course not. Hey Ino you didn't introduce me to your new friend."

"This is…I'm sorry I never asked your name."

"It's Kamereon."

"Chameleon!" exclaimed Sakura and Ino.

"Yes."

Ino snorted. "If my parents named me after a lizard I would never forgive them."

"Why don't' you change your name," said Sakura.

"I kind of chose that name myself."

Ino and Sakura looked at Kamereon as if she was an alien.

"All right then," said Ino slowly. "Whatever works for you. Let's go try some dresses on."

Kamereon hurried off. Ino was about to follow her when Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Why is that girl wearing Naruto's clothes?"

"I thought those rags looked familiar. Maybe she's related to the lamebrain."

"I don't think so. As far as I know Naruto has no relatives."

"You don't think she's his girlfriend do you?"

Sakura laughed loud enough for several people to turn and stare at her. "Why would a girl as pretty as that want to date Naruto?"

Ino shrugged. "You know what they say Sakura: 'opposites attract!' That certainly gives you hope when it comes to Sasuke."

Sakura clenched her fists. "If we weren't in this store I'd…."

Ino put her hands on her hips. "You'd what?"

"Just make sure you're my opponent at Ninjutsu training tomorrow Ino." Sakura pushed Ino aside as she walked away.

"Hey Ino." Kamereon had chosen a dress and was wearing it. It was a lovely silk dress with red gold stitching and a wisteria leaf pattern.

"You should be a model Chameleon! I hope you threw those old clothes in the garbage bin."

Kamereon giggled. "I did."

"Chameleon, you're not by any chance dating anyone are you?"  
"No."

"And you're not related to a certain knuckle headed wannabe ninja from Konoha?"

"I'm not related to anyone in Konoha."

"Good. Then speaking of boys, the cutest one by far is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke? Didn't he leave Konoha."

"Oh you heard about that. Well he's been hanging around the village lately. Well I'm dying for you two to meet."

"Why?"

"Never mind about that for now. Did you have enough money to pay for that dress. Good. I'm sure we'll meet again real soon Chameleon. Ta-ta for now."

When Kamereon left an evil smile spread over Ino's face.

"Sakura, I'm going to make you pay."

"Naruto! Just the girl, I mean boy, I wanted to see."

Jiraiya stood in front of Kamereon. His left arm was in a sling, his right leg in a cast, and his face bore a black-purplish hue.

"What happened to you?" asked Kamereon.

"Long story kid. Anyway I have explicit orders to undo the jutsu that made you this way."

"I don't want to undo it."

"WHAT!"

"I like being Kamereon."

"Kamereon! Who the hell is that?"

"Me."

Jiraiya gaped at Kamereon.

"Boy, have you lost it? You-are-not-a-girl."

"I am so, now leave me alone pervert."

Kamereon walked away without looking back at the perplexed Jiraiya.

"Man Tsunade is not going to like this one bit."

An embarrassed young man entered the fancy dress shop that had the pricey kimono on display.

"Yesss," lisped the receptionist. "How may I help you?"

The youth plucked down a bag of coins on top of the counter.

"Um… I believe this is enough to buy that kimono in the window."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Is the kimono for you or someone else?"

"Of course it's for someone else," the young man replied angrily.

The receptionist gave a bland smile. "Whatever you say Mr…?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Oh Lord Hiashi's nephew." The man became more attentive and respectful. "We can deliver the kimono if you like."

"I would like. Deliver the dress to…" and Neji preceded to give the receptionist the address for Naruto's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the part that effects seem permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Three: Konoha's Brand New Student**

Kamereon woke up to an apartment that looked brand new. The trash that had lain strewn all over the furniture and floors had been picked up and thrown in the disposal bin. Everything had been scrubbed clean and there was a strong smell of lilac in the air.

Kamereon got dressed in clothes that had been mysteriously placed just outside the apartment's entrance. A note had been attached to the bundle: 'Dear Kamereon, Welcome to Konoha. As a new transfer student you shall be required to dress in this uniform and report to Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure you know how to find the school.' The note was unsigned.

"Not the type of uniform I would of picked out myself." A tight-fitting leather tunic that showed too much leg, all the way to the thighs, a low plunging V that exposed parts of her breast.

There was also a studded collar meant to go with the uniform. Kamereon picked it up delicately with two fingers as if there was a bad smell emanating from it. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"It's to put around your neck."

Kamereon turned around. In the doorway stood a pimply-faced teen wearing a smile from ear to ear. There was so much drool dribbling from his mouth that a puddle had formed around his feet.

"PERV! Have you been standing there all this time watching me get dressed!"

"Sadly no. I've only been here a few minutes."

"What the heck do you want then?!"

"To give you this." The boy raised up the package he had been carrying in his arms.

"Another package. I hope it's not another skimpy outfit."

"Oh, I do," the boy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

Kamereon walked over to take the package being careful not to step in the drool. She then waited for the boy to leave. But he stayed, just staring at her with that idiotic grin.

"Well. You can go now."

The teenager cleared his throat. "It….it's customary to tip the delivery man, miss."

"Oh right." Kamereon went to look for Naruto's silly frog-shaped wallet. When she bent down to open a bottom dresser she heard a 'click!'

"What was that?"

"What was what?" The boy had a too-innocent look on his face.

Kamereon glared at him. Then she remembered where she had stuffed the wallet. She had to crouch on all fours to retrieve it from under the sofa. She heard several more 'clicks!' She quickly turned around but the boy was only standing there with his imbecilic grin.

When Kamereon opened the wallet the only thing that came out was a fly. She turned the foolish froggy inside out. Naruto had left her dead broke.

"Sorry Mr. Delivery man, I'm all out of money. You take I.O.U's?"

"Well, there is something I could take now."

Kamereon did not like the way things were going. "What?" she asked warily.

"That we stay here awhile and just take pictures of you."

"What the he….!"  
From behind the teenager came a half dozen young men all grinning and carrying cameras.

"Okay, before I drop-kick your butts out the window I want to know just how many delivery men does it take to deliver one lousy package?"

"Oh, I was the first one here," said a buck toothed teen. "I particularly like the way you take your time getting undressed."

"And I came to see what was taking him so long in delivering mail to Mr. Yamaguchi on the next floor up."

"And we came because we heard that a hot babe had just moved into the building," said the others.

Kamereon's blood boiled. "You saw me naked!" A swift kick from her new spiked boots made a bloody imprint on the face of the teenager who had been first in the pervert parade. Before the others could react she was bashing knees, gouging eyes, and loosening teeth until, in panic and fear, the rejects of manhood crawled or lurched out of her apartment. She closed the door with a bang. Then she remembered the perverts still had their cameras. She opened the door and chased down each loser so she could smash their cameras.

"And if I hear about you taking peeping tom pictures of any other girls I'll castrate you." She said that as a warning to all six before leaving them bloody and bruised.

When she got back to her apartment she was still fuming. "I'm beginning to hate men," she growled. Going to the bathroom she tripped over the package.

"Oh, this stupid thing!" In irritation she ripped off the paper. Then all her anger evaporated.

"The Kimono!" In joy she raised the most beautiful dress in the world and danced with it. Then she noticed the slip of paper attached to the dress. She stopped dancing to read what was on the paper.

'To the angel of shimmering light from your most ardent admirer!'

Kamereon decided that there was at least one male worth having feelings for.

"What the heck is that!" Ino pointed at Kamereon's outfit as if it was a criminal on trial.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I was told to wear this thing and report to Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi? Shikamaru would you mind!"

Shikamaru's normally bored expression had turned to one of great interest and excitement. He stood next to Ino devouring with his eyes Kamereon and her all-to-revealing dress.

"Beat it!" Ino pushed Shikamaru down the hallway. She then grabbed Kamereon by her hand. "We'll get to the bottom of this." She marched down the other end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"Open up in there!" Ino pounded on the door as if it had been the chauvinist pig who forced Kamereon to dress like a tramp. "Open up Kakashi-sensei!"

After a minute of steady pounding, the door opened. Kakashi's face popped out not surprised at all to see two angry young females glaring at him from the hallway.

"Oh, the transfer student. Come in. Thank you Ino for showing her to my office."

"Thank me?! Is this some sort of twisted joke?" Ino made a face as she touched Kamereon's tunic.

Kakashi coughed. "Uh, Ino I can explain."

"Explain! I know the types of books you read sensei! If you think you can take advantage of a young girl and get away with it."

"I have no plans to take advantage of Kamereon. In fact it wasn't me who sent her the uniform."

"Then who was it?"

"I can't indulge that information. Now Ino, would you return to class while I talk to Kamereon."

Ino continued to glare at Kakashi. "If my new friend tells me that you so much as brush up against her Copy Ninja or no Copy Ninja I'll find a way to make you pay." With that threat hanging in the air Ino marched back down the hallway.

Kakashi opened the door fully. "Naruto, if you don't mind stepping in."

The girl walked into the office. "My name is Kamereon." Kakashi sighed as he closed the door.

"You're making a lot of trouble for everyone, Naruto, insisting on being someone you are not."

Kamereon studied the long row of books stacked neatly on a shelf. They all had risqué titles. She pulled one off the shelf and looked at the front cover. The young woman on the cover wore the exact outfit as Kamereon.

"Pervy Sage sent me this uniform, didn't he?"

"Yes Naruto. He believed that you would be too ashamed to come to class wearing something like that."

"Well I wasn't. If he thinks forcing me to dress like this is going to make me change my mind and go back to being dopey looking Naruto he's wrong."

Kakashi sighed again. "It's not how you look Naruto…."

"Spare me the lecture sensei. I've already heard it from Iruka, I'm not changing back."

"Do you know that several people have been asking what happened to you Naruto!"

"They don't care about me," Kamereon muttered.

"They do care," Kakashi replied angrily. "The Hokage has had to lie and tell people that you are one a dangerous mission for an undetermined amount of time. In fact, the Hokage wants to see you this afternoon after classes."

Kamereon gulped. "Lady Tsunade wants to see me?"

Kakashi picked up a uniform off his desk. It was a girl's ninja outfit similar to Ino's.

"Here," he handed the uniform to Kamereon. "You can change in the girl's bathroom. I don't want you to be a distraction during today's lesson."

When Kamereon stepped out of the stall she had used to change in she encountered Hinata who seemed on the verge of tears.

"Oh, hi Hinata."

"Hi yourself! You're Naruto's girlfriend aren't you!"

"What! No way. I could never date Naruto. It would be impossible."

"Liar!"

"Look Hinata, I'm serious. Going out on a date with Naruto would be like going out with myself. It could never happen."

A tiny flicker of a smile flitted across Hinata's face. Then she started to cry.

"Now what's the matter!"

"They ….they said…Naruto…is on a dangerous mission. He could be dead by now!" Tears flowed down Hinata's cheeks.

Kamereon patted Hinata awkwardly on the shoulder. "Naruto's fine, Hinata. I'm positive about that."

Suddenly Hinata embraced Kamereon.

"How can you be sure?"

Kamereon patted Hinata on the back. "I just know."

"Ahh! Aren't you two cute together."

Tenten had walked in unnoticed.

Kamereon and Hinata quit hugging.

"It's not what you think," said Hinata. "I was just worried about Naruto."

"Oh, him. Look Hinata can't you find somebody a little better to have a crush on."

Hinata balled her fists. "If you say one more word about my Naruto I'll…."

Sakura stuck her head in the door. "Girls, class is starting right now and Kakashi is on a war path. I suggest that none of you be late."

As they were racing down the hallway, Kamereon tried to cut ahead of Tenten. She found an elbow thrust into her ribs.

"Listen new girl," hissed Tenten. "I don't know how they do things where you come from but here you don't cut in front of people."

"Okay, okay," said Kamereon apologizing.

"Yeah," growled another girl. "I saw you in that sleazy dress earlier. All I got to say is you better watch your back."  
Someone tripped Kamereon from behind and she fell to the floor. It was beginning to dawn on her that life as Kamereon may not be as easy as she first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Four: Shikamaru, Go Away!**

"Need a hand?"

Kamereon was having trouble gathering all the things she had dropped after being tripped. "That's ok, I got it."

"I insist." Neji bent down and picked up Kamereon's satchel and notebook. "Who did this to you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Somebody knows." There was a hard edge to Neji's voice. "I'll find out who did this, Kamereon, and I promise it will not happen again."

"Don't worry about it Neji, really."

"You're going to be late, turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around so I can place the satchel over your back. It'll be easier to carry."

"Oh, okay." When she turned Neji's arms laced around her. They were strong arms and Kamereon felt a moment of weakness. The feeling was somehow pleasant.

"There. Now go."

As Kamereon scurried to Kakashi's lecture Neji called out after her. "Have a good day in class Kamereon."

When Kamereon opened the door to the classroom she found everyone seated. Kakashi stood in front of a chalkboard. He coughed.

"I see our 'new' student is late for her first day of class. Please take a seat Miss Kamereon."

Kamereon gazed at the faces that Naruto had known all his life. Most of the girls glared at her in open hostility while the boys ogled as if Kamereon was a prime T-bone with all the trimmings. There was only one chair to take and that was next to Tenten. But when she walked toward the empty seat Tenten plopped a heavy bag on top of it.

"Sorry skank, no room here." She said it in a whisper but Kakashi heard her anyway.

"Tenten remove that bag and apologize to Kamereon."

Tenten angrily picked up the bag. "I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth.

Kamereon hesitantly sat down. "Look Tenten, I'm sorry for whatever it was that made you so mad at me."

Tenten held up her hand. "Please do not talk to me new girl."

"SHEESH! Tenten lighten up."

"Stay out of this Shikamaru."

"That's enough talking," said Kakashi. "Now we've had several complaints from clients on assignments not being completed to customer satisfaction. That's why you are all here taking this refresher course."

With a piece of chalk Kakashi started drawing diagrams.

"Pssst. Pssst." Someone was practically blowing in Kamereon's ear. "Hey Kamereon is it? I'm Shikamaru. We met earlier."

"I know who you are," replied Kamereon without turning around.

Shikamaru edged his seat so close behind Kamereon she could feel his panting breath stirring the little hairs on the nape of her neck. She began to slide her chair forward to get away.

"Anyway, how do you like Konoha so far?"

"It feels just like home. Now be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate."

"How was your old home? Do you have a boyfriend there?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Now will you shut up and leave me alone."

"No boyfriend!" Shikamaru's chair squeaked even closer to Kamereon.

"Shikamaru!"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Would you please give that poor girl some breathing room."

The classroom erupted in laughter as Shikamaru, red faced, squeaked his chair back into it's original position.

"Now I've diagrammed a practice assignment. I'm going to break you up into different teams just for today. Write out a plan that you and your teammates feel would be best in dealing with the situation."

Kakashi began to write names on the chalkboard.

"Please be Kamereon! Please be Kamereon!" Shikamaru prayed.

"Please don't let it be the new girl," begged Tenten.

"Choji, Hinata, Rock Lee your team seven. And team eight." Kakashi wrote Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kamereon.

"YES!" Shikamaru, for the first time in his life, was jumping for joy. Tenten hid her face behind her hands.

"Now arrange your chairs so you can face your teammates," ordered Kakashi.

Chairs scraped across the polished wood floor as the classroom broke into groups of three.

"Tenten, you're supposed to be facing us," said Shikamaru.

Tenten had her back to Kamereon.

"I don't care if I fail this class, I refuse to look at that new girl. There is something not right about her Shikamaru."

Kamereon's face burned with humiliation and anger.

"Tenten, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asked Rock Lee who sat only a few feet away. "Kamereon looks like a nice girl."

Kamereon nearly smiled.

"But out Lee!"

"Tenten," said Kakashi. "Turn your chair around and face Shikamaru and Kamereon."

Angrily Tenten turned her chair bumping hard into Kamereon.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Kamereon.

"So what if I did!"

"Girls," said Shikamaru calmly. "We have an assignment remember.

"I can't work with her," Tenten grumbled.

Shikamaru was busy with a sheet of paper. The clock ticked away as Kamereon and Tenten glared at each other.

"Okay," said Kakashi. "Time's up. Let's see how well you did." Kakashi went to each group grading their responses to the question posed on the chalkboard.

"Good work Lee, Choji, Hinata. A clever and innovative way to save a Daimyo from would be kidnappers. Now let's see how you three did."

Kakashi snatched the paper that Shikamaru had been so busy with.

"Huh, I see. So team eight believes that the best way to save a Daimyo's life is for Shikamaru to make out with Kamereon."

The classroom erupted in laughter again as Kakashi help up Shikamaru's paper filled with drawings of Shikamaru holding Kamereon's hand, Shikamaru hugging Kamereon, Shikamaru kissing Kamereon on the lips as his hands slid downward.

Kamereon's face turned beat red.

"Everyone passes except for team eight," said Kakashi handing Shikamaru's paper back to him. "You three will have to do the whole exercise tomorrow morning and each and every morning after that until you pass."

"Wait up Kamereon!"

Kamereon quickened her pace. All she had to do was reach the girls' bathroom and she would be safe.

"Kamereon, you dropped something!"

She looked behind. She hadn't dropped anything. But her delay allowed Shikamaru to catch up. He panted as he edged closer to Kamereon invading her personal space. She had no choice but to retreat until her back met the cold clamminess of a brick wall.

"Shikamaru what do you want?"

"Just…..well since you're new here and you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"And you don't know all the good places to eat in town."

"I won't date you Shikamaru."

"I was thinking we could go out this evening after class, perhaps watch a movie…"

"SHIKAMARU, GO AWAY!"

Kamereon angrily shoved Shikamaru aside as she went into the girls' bathroom.

"I'll take that as a maybe then," Shikamaru called after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Five: Lady Tsunade's Warning**

"There she is." A group of girls stood in the hallway. Several were smirking as a short, red-haired girl called out to Kamereon.

"We just looove that dress you wore this morning."

"Yeah," said a tall, skinny blonde. "We're taking bets on what you will be wearing tomorrow."

"I bet she doesn't wear anything at all!"

The girls laughed like a pack of hyenas.

Kamereon could only stand there where she was red-faced and humiliated. The group began to flutter around her like buzzards.

"What did they call your last school: Whore Academy!"

"No wonder the boys are all taking about you!"

"Just stay away from my boyfriend!"

"And my brother!"

"Would you harpies just leave her alone!"

Ino began pushing the girls away from Kamereon.

"Why are you sticking up for her Ino?"  
"Because she's nothing like what you're making her out to be. Now scram before I use my fists and make you uglier than you already are!"  
Muttering, the girls left with dark, angry looks aimed at Kamereon.

"Hey, don't start crying on me." Ino put her arm around Kamereon. "It's tough being the new girl, I know. But you haven't done anything wrong."

Kamereon had felt like crying. "They almost make me wish I was a boy. I didn't realize how tough it was being a girl here."

] "It isn't easy sometimes. Listen, what did you do to make Tenten so mad at you?"

"Nothing."

"Well she's on a mission to turn everyone against you. Best to steer clear of her until she forgets who you are."

"Easier said than done, I got a makeup class with her tomorrow."

"Bummer. Anyway I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"No, why?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Well if it isn't Naruto in a dress." Lady Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, sat at her desk. She frowned at Kamereon as if she were wearing some sort of foul-smelling perfume.

"My name isn't Naruto."

"Save it Naruto. The Hokage is in her office and she's had a very bad day. And 99.99% of that bad day has been caused by you."

Kamereon gulped. "Maybe I should just see her tomorrow."

"Oh no you don't." Shizune stood up and walked around her desk. She grabbed Kamereon by the ear when it looked like the girl was going to make a run for it. Shizune marched Kamereon to the door of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto's here!" she shouted.

"You bring that sorry excuse for a ninja in here now!"

Shizune opened the door and pushed Naruto into the office. Then she closed the door with a bang.

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk glaring at Kamereon. And she kept glaring until Kamereon wished she could just dissolve through the cracks in the floor.

"What is your malfunction Naruto?" Tsunade growled through clenched teeth. "Why are you pretending to be something you're not?"

"Because it's better than being the old me."

Tsunade sat back in her chair and placed her hands under her chin.

"You want to know what I think Naruto? I think you're a coward. A common yellow bellied sap."

Kamereon clenched her fists. "Quit calling me Naruto. He's never coming back."

"WHAM!"

Tsunade punched her desk so hard it splintered into tiny fragments.

"ENOUGH! Jiraiya is going to undo the jutsu that caused this mess! And if I have to tie you up and lock you in a dungeon I will! You are not going to act like someone you're not while I'm Hokage!"

"Then I'll just run away."  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I said I'll just run away. You can't force someone to be what they don't want to be."

Lady Tsunade stared at Kamereon open mouthed. When she finally spoke her voice was calmer.

"You are right. I can't force anyone to be what they don't want to be. But why Naruto? Why don't you like yourself?"

"Naruto was an outcast. He looked funny and people either laughed at him or were afraid of him. Now I look like everyone else. I don't stand out."

Lady Tsunade's right eyebrow shot up.

"That's not what I hear. Kamereon has made a bigger commotion in this village than Naruto ever did. You're going to find out that no matter who we are we are all different in some way."

"I've heard this lecture before."

"Well have you heard this yet. The jutsu that changed you has also weakened the seal that imprisons the Nine Tailed Fox. If you continue to be 'Kamereon' The Fox Demon is going to be free to finish what he started the day you were born. That is to destroy Konoha."


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Six: Blind Date**

Kamereon still felt upset after her meeting with the Hokage. Should she believe her when she said that the Nine Tailed Fox's seal would be broken if she continued life as Kamereon?

"I was wondering when you would get here." Shikamaru stood in front of her apartment.

"Go away Shikamaru. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, Okay. No need to bite my head off. I just brought you a little present that's all." In Shikamaru's hands was a box wrapped in bright paper.

Kamereon felt a flicker of a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Shikamaru."

But before she could take the present someone pushed Shikamaru out of the way.

"Yeah, you really don't need to give Kamereon a present dead beat!" Ino now stood between Kamereon and Shikamaru.

"Why are you butting in, Ino?" cried Shikamaru. "Kamereon isn't your pet!"

"No. But from now on I consider her my sister, and she can do a whole lot better than the laziest ninja in Konoha."

Shikamaru glared angrily at Ino before walking away muttering to himself.

"You really feel that way Ino?" said Kamereon happily. "You think of me as your sister?"

"Of course I do," replied Ino putting an arm around Kamereon's shoulder. "I'm going to have your best interest in mind while you remain in Konoha. Now remember what I said about tonight?"

Kamereon shook her head. She didn't remember.

"I asked you if you had any plans for tonight and you said no. Well there's someone special I want you to meet. He's kind of a loner and just lurks around the edge of the village."

"Who is he?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?!"

"Oh, you'll like him. He's gorgeous. All dark and brooding."

"I already know him."

"You do?"

"And if this is some sort of date then count me out."

Ino gave a high, nervous laugh. "It's not a date dear. I just want you and him to talk that's all."

"Why?"

"To get Sasuke's mind off his troubles. Just between you and me I've seen him staring at you."

Kamereon's heart gave a skip. "Really?"

"Yes, really. He's into you sweetheart."

"Fine, I'll talk to him. But it's not a date!"

"Of course."

That night there was a new moon. Stars shone brightly across the night sky like diamonds sewn on black velvet. Kamereon breathed in the fragrance of cherry blossoms that swirled in the breeze.

"Who are you Kamereon?"

Kamereon almost thought she herself had spoken those words. But a dark shadow flickered at the edge of the cherry grove.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Because I feel that I have met you before."

"You're Sasuke aren't you?"

The boy did not answer.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Do you like it here Kamereon?"

She didn't know how to answer that. The last few days had been one of adjustments. And Kamereon was afraid to admit that Tsunade had been right. That Kamereon had caused more trouble in Konoha than Naruto.

"I don't like it here," said Sasuke. "All I see are the ghosts of my clan."

"We never did fit in, did we Sasuke?"

Sasuke had come closer and now stood very close to Kamereon. She felt both nervous and excited.

"You're different Kamereon. But a good kind of different." He reached out and held her hand for a moment, then let go.

"Would you meet me here again if I ask?"  
"S…sure."

"I like that."

A strong gust came all of a sudden blowing Kamereon's red-blond hair across her face. When she swept the strands from her eyes she saw that Sasuke had left.

"Well did you see?" asked Ino standing up from behind a row of azalea bushes after Kamereon had walked back to the village.

"That tramp!" Sakura had both fists squeezed into tight balls.

"You'll never get him now," said Ino with a smirk.

"You shut up Ino! One date doesn't prove anything."

"He held her hand. When did Sasuke ever want to hold your lousy hand."

Sakura walked away. "This isn't the last of it Ino I'll make Kamereon wish she never set foot in Konoha. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Seven: Akatsuki**

Kamereon entered her dark apartment feeling flush from several conflicting emotions. Did she like Sasuke now in a different way than Naruto did? She removed her clothes as she got ready for bed. What would tomorrow be like, she wondered. Ten-Ten hated her and Shikamaru's brains went to mush every time she looked in his direction.

She flopped into bed totally exhausted.

"That's strange. Why did I leave a big lump of blankets on the other side of the bed." She prodded the lump and it began to snore.

"What the heck! Who is in my bed?!"

Kamereon groped for the light. When she turned it on she found Jiraiya spread out with mouth wide open. A particularly distasteful trickle of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth onto Kamereon's nice clean bedspread.

"All right Pervert! Rise and shine!" With the heel of her boot she began beating Jiraiya until he finally woke up.

"Just a few more minutes, Doll Face," he mumbled sleepily. "Then I'll be out of your hair."

"Doll Face this!" Kamereon struck Jiraiya hard across the face.

"Oww! Watch it hot shot!" Jiraiya sat up rubbing his new bruises. "About time you got home Naruto."

"My name is Kamereon. How many times do I have to tell you."

"Yeah, whatever you say Naruto. I've been waiting here for two hours to have a long talk with you."

"And you decided to go to sleep on my bed."

Jiraiya shrugged. "More comfortable than the couch or the floor. But that's not important. I've come to change you back."

Kamereon backed away shaking her head.

"I know. I hate to do it. Especially the way you look right now. A certain part of my anatomy is rising and it's kind of embarrassing."

"You're the biggest pervert in the world."

Jiraiya almost had a guilty look on his face. "I know. And it gets me in trouble every time. Just let me do the jutsu and we'll be back to normal."

"You are not touching me. I'm fine being Kamereon."

"Oh yeah. The girl that all other girls hate and all boys lust after. Listen, if you won't do it for me or Tsunade then do it for Konoha. I can sense the Nine Tails seal losing its power."

"I don't care."

"You better care. When the beast rips free he'll kill you first, then everyone else."

"How do I know you and Tsunade aren't lying to me? You both seem pretty desperate to turn me back to Naruto."

"Naruto, you know me. Do you really think I'd change you back to your dopey looking self if there wasn't any danger!"

Pervy Sage had a point.

"How long do I have before the seal becomes too weak?"

"Two or three weeks."

"Then can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Let me stay this way just for one more week."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "I don't know. The Nine Tails power is unpredictable. It could overcome the seal in a few days."

"Please. Just one more week."

"Oh, I love it when a pretty girl begs like that. I'll tell you what. Get on your hands and knees and I'll do it."

Kamereon's face burned hot as she got on her hands and knees. "Okay, now will you please let me stay this way for another week?"

"Damn! Out of film. Could you do that one more time? But try to put a tear in your eye. Just makes it way more sexier."

Kamereon got up furious.

"Out! Get out of here before I wring you neck."

"All right, all right. But just one more week Naruto, then pretend time is over."

"Glad to see you decided to show up Kamereon." Kakashi leaned back against his desk, his arms folded. Ten-Ten and Shikamaru sat in chairs in front of him. Ten-Ten pretended not to see Kamereon. Shikamaru gave her a wink.

On the only other chair in the room was a bouquet of pink flowers.

"I hope you like pink," said Shikamaru as Kamereon picked up the flowers.

"Not particularly."

"You have got to be the rudest little snot ever!" cried Ten-Ten. "Shikamaru, why are you going crazy over her! She's just a cheap who…"

"All right," Kakashi broke in. "That's enough. I've decided to send you three on a mission."

"What?" shouted Ten-Ten. "My teammate is this tramp?!"

"Ten-Ten," replied Kakashi. "You are dangerously close to flunking and becoming a genin again."

Ten-Ten turned pale. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kamereon."

Ten-Ten gulped. "Do I have to."

"Yes."

Ten-Ten didn't look at Kamereon. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Not good enough Ten-Ten. Look Kamereon straight in the eye and say I'm sorry. And mean it."

Ten-Ten and Kamereon faced each other. Kamereon saw loathing in Ten-Ten's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ten-Ten said. But Kamereon knew she didn't mean it.

"And Shikamaru this isn't the time nor the place for you to find a date. Kakashi took the flowers and laid them on his desk. "Now this assignment is a simple day mission. The daughter of a powerful daimyo needs an escort. There isn't any threats on her life that we know of. But the Hokage and the girl's father aren't taking any chances."

"When does this mission begin?" asked Shikamaru.

"Now. The Princess is waiting at Lady Tsunade's residence at this moment. You three are to go there and escort her to the border of the Leaf where you will then hand her safely over to her father's elite samurai guard. Any more questions? No? Good. Then you better get going."

As they left Ten-Ten hissed at Kamereon. "Don't mess this up, sleaze ball."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you."

The daimyo's daughter was a thin, pale girl of fourteen. She didn't even acknowledge the ninja's presence as a servant helped her into her carriage.

"She's full of herself isn't she," commented Ten-Ten.

"Do not speak ill of the princess!" shouted a weasel-faced man with short gray hair. "We are paying your village well to do this simple task, and as employees you must do what we ask you."

"We have no problem with that," replied Shikamaru.

Then he turned to whisper to Ten-Ten and Kamereon.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner it's done then we can pass this course and Kakashi won't be riding our backs."

They took their posts alongside the slow moving carriage as it left the village and headed south. The forest was quiet as they followed the

narrow road. Blackbirds glided across the thin strip of blue sky, some of them seemed to be trailing them.

"Has there been any trouble in this sector recently, Shikamaru?" asked Ten-Ten.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not that I heard, except for a rumor."

"What rumor?"

"That the Akatsuki has been sighted near the river. But the scout who saw them has had issues in the past. He's one of those who stretches the truth to make himself look good."

The road narrowed even more as a bridge came into view. It spanned a rapid flowing river that roared over rocks and boulders.

"Good place to set a trap if somebody wanted to," commented Ten-Ten.

"I'll go across first," said Shikamaru. "The carriage will follow me. You two guard the rear."

Ten-Ten and Kamereon nodded.

As Shikamaru went in the front of the carriage the weasel-faced man stuck his head out of the window. Almost imperceptibly he seemed to nod to the dense clump of tress on the other side of the river.

"I don't like him," said Kamereon.

Ten-Ten didn't reply.

"I think we're heading toward a trap."

"Just shut up and follow orders," replied Ten-Ten angrily.

"Look, I know you hate me. But that man just gave a signal to someone on the far side of the river."

Ten-Ten looked to where Kamereon was pointing.

"Let's say I believe you. Doesn't make us friends."

"I'm fine with that."

"Good. Because it's about to get rough."

They followed the carriage as it rumbled over the bridge. Shikamaru whistled to signal that everything was clear on his side. Suddenly birds burst from the trees soaring like a black funnel cloud toward the sky. A sound like a raging waterfall erupted from the river. A water spout formed above the bridge with a shark-faced man standing on top gripping an enormous sword.

"Kisame!" shouted Kamereon.

"Glad to see I'm so well know," snarled Kisame.

"Shikamaru!" cried Ten-Ten. "We need you."

No one answered.

"Shikamaru!"

Kamereon looked to the other side of the river Shikamaru was stretched out on the ground. Beside him stood a tall, cloaked figure.

"Itachi," whispered Kamereon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Eight: Tsukuyomi**

"I have brought you the princess Most Honorable Akatsuki!" The man with the weasel face had stepped out of the carriage and onto the bridge.

"Narioki! How dare you!" The princess stuck her head out of the side window of the carriage.

"For 100,000 ryo I dare;" answered her faithless steward.

"My father will pay double that for my release and Narioki's death."

"Why you!" Narioki gave the girl a resounding slap across the face. The princess cried out in shame and rage.

"Dirt bag!" Kamereon took out her kunai and ran angrily at Narioki.

"Kamereon!" screamed Tenten. "That's not part of the plan!"

"It is now!"

Narioki stumbled backwards tripping across a loose board.

"Help me great Akatsuki!"

Kamereon felt something like an enormous hand lift her high above the bridge.

"You're a spunky Konoha brat I'll say that much for you. Release!" Kisame directed the watery hand to let Kamereon go. She began to fall down toward the raging river. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back onto the bridge.

"Are you stupider than I thought you were!" shouted Tenten. "You nearly got yourself killed!"

"Yeah, but I didn't. Thanks to you."

"Don't expect me to pull your butt out of the fire all the time Newbie."

"Pathetic." Kisame descended to the bridge on the cusp of a wave. "Absolutely pathetic. Itachi, how could someone like you be born and raised in such a miserably weak village like Konoha."

Itachi stepped onto the bridge as well.

"Konoha is never weak, Kisame. Even these two girls could pose serious problems."

Kisame growled. "We'll see about that. Unleash!" From both sides of the bridge two great waves surged up and merged right above Tenten and Kamereon.

Kisame chuckled. "You ever wonder what several tons of water feels like crashing down on you? All I have to do is let it drop."

"And destroy the bridge?" asked Itachi. "With us still on it?"

"I can swim remember."

"I can't!" cried Narioki.

"Sorry about your luck," laughed Kisame.

"The princess cannot swim either!"

"Damn! There's always a catch." The water receded back to the river.

"What do we do?" said Tenten. "Even Kakashi was no match for these two."

Kamereon knew she had Naruto's powerful chakra. But any of his signature attacks would give her away. She had to think of something entirely new. Whirlpool-that's what Uzumaki meant. The water below was a raging whirlpool.

"Hey Kisame! There are more than just you who likes the water!"

"What are you going on about girlie?"

"This! Whirlpool awaken!"

Spirals of water like liquid ropes snaked over the bridge. They twisted themselves around both Itachi and Kisame.

"Amazing!" shouted Tenten.

"That's not all. Whirlpool storm!"

The river rose in a towering dark-gray swirl high into the sky.

"Konoha brat!" shouted Kisame trying to break free. The ropes of water were dragging him and Itachi off the bridge and into the mouth of the raging whirlpool.

"Your power is incredible," Tenten said in stunned disbelief. As Itachi and Kisame were devoured by the whirlpool, Kamereon felt elated. But something bothered her. Tenten was now actually hugging her, someone who only an hour ago hated her guts. And she had just vanquished two of the most powerful Nin with relative ease.

"Wait," she said prying Tenten off of her. "This was too easy."

The scene on the bridge changed. Classmates from Konoha were lined up in front of her.

"Why did you ever come to Konoha slut."

"Yeah, tramp. Why don't you leave."

"Or better yet, DIE!"

Everyone began to laugh, pointing at her as if she were a hideous monster locked inside of a cage.

"No! Go away! You aren't real!"

Her classmates dissolved like smoke in a strong breeze.

"Who are you Kamereon?"

She knew that voice.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood on the bridge, his hands in his pockets.

"I think I know who you really are."

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here….Naruto."

Kamereon gasped.

"I….I'm not…..not Naruto."

Sasuke walked towards her. As he did he got taller and older. It was Itachi that stood in front of her.

"I thought I sensed the Nine Tails chakra."


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Nine**: **Why Did He Call You Naruto?**

A shock wave enveloped Kamereon catapulting her away from Itachi. She landed face down on the bridge, splinters from the rough board planks scraped across her left cheek. She noticed her blood smeared over the brown wood.

"How dare you Akatsuki invade Konoha!'

"Master Jiraiya." Naruto looked up. On the edge of the bridge facing Konoha village Jiraiya and several of the Leaf's most skilled ninjas, including Kakashi and Guy, were facing off against Kisame and Itachi.

Kisame laughed. "We've 'invaded' this dung heap countless times. Now clear out. We have unfinished business here."

"You're unfinished business is over!" Guy ran onto the bridge.

"Guy!" shouted Jiraiya. "Get your butt back here."

Guy wasn't listening. He rushed toward Kisame.

"Oh please!" mocked Kisame. "Not you again."

"Hiya!" Guy threw out a leg kick that Kisame blocked with his sheathed sword.

"You're a nuisance, you know that." Kisame pulled out his sword and swung at Guy who avoided the blow. By now the other Leaf ninja were on the bridge.

"Take them alive," ordered Jiraiya. "Especially Itachi. I want to question him personally."

"Kisame," said Itachi in his detached voice. "I suggest we retreat for now."

"Bahhh! Fine, but I'm taking the girl."

Kisame caused a surge of water that knocked Guy off his feet. He then lunged for the carriage ripping the door open and pulling the screaming princess out by the hair.

"Honorable Akatsuki." Screamed Narioki. "You must take me with you!"

"Tough break scum." Kisame pushed Narioki over the bridge, his screams swallowed up by the raging river below.

"Why you Dirt Bag!" Kamereon got to her feet.

"Itachi, why is this little minx still breathing?"

Itachi just turned and began walking to the far side of the bridge.

"Hold it right there Itachi!" Kakashi had made it over the wall of water that Kisame had erected as a barrier.

"Kakashi, I suggest you look after Konoha's most prized possession more carefully from now on."

Kakashi started to pursue the older Uchiha brother but Kamereon's actions stopped him.

"Damn," he said with both anger and admiration.

Kamereon had attacked Kisame using only her bare hands.

"Get off me you little witch!" With the back of his hand Kisame slapped Kamereon so hard that her neck snapped back. But even that didn't stop her from pulling at the princess until Kisame suddenly let her go. Kakashi and Guy were both on the attack against him.

"GRRRRR! You cost me a lot of money today. I won't forget it." Kisame stepped over the bridge and onto a high wave. He glared at Kamereon with his fierce eyes. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again minx." Then he descended down into the river.

Kamereon fell to her knees. The effects of Tsukuyomi had not yet worn off.

"That girl saved my life," wept the princess.

"She's got a knack for playing the hero when she's not suppose to," said Kakashi.

"Guy, go get Shikamaru, I need to find Tenten."

"I'm over here," said Tenten weakly. She was laying on her back underneath the carriage. She had a large gash across her forehead.

"Stay there," ordered Kakashi. "A medical ninja will be here soon. Kamereon, look after her."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Kamereon forced herself to her feet as Kakashi went across to the other side of the bridge in pursuit of Itachi.

Kamereon crawled under the carriage. With a damp cloth she began wiping the blood from Tenten's forehead.

"I tried to stop him," said Tenten.

"Who?"  
"Itachi he had you in a trance. I know what Tsukuyomi can do to the mind. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Thank you Tenten."

"But there is one thing I can't understand."

"What."

"Why did Itachi call you Naruto?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Ten: Seeds of Doubt**

Kakashi slipped silently through the trees, not even his shadow betrayed his location. He tried not to let the desire for revenge cloud his mind as he stalked the Akatsuki member, Itachi. He well remembered his last encounter with the Uchiha mass murderer in Konoha. The mind twisting effects of Tsukuyomi still infected his memories.

"I can see you Kakashi."

Itachi's voice seem to come from everywhere, and nowhere.

"It's no good trying to catch me by surprise."

"You should never have come back to Konoha, Itachi."

"Sometimes I miss my old home."

"And Sasuke? Do you miss him too?"  
"Perhaps. But little brother is not my concern at this moment."

"Oh," answered Kakashi as he edged toward a large oak. "I assume being an Akatsuki thug takes up all your time. Kidnapping little girls for ransom, how noble for a shinobi to engage in such practices.

"Save your breath, Kakashi. Your words cannot shame me."

THERE YOU ARE! Itachi was well concealed, camouflaged to make himself look like part of the oak tree.

"Bottom rail on top, Itachi TSUKUYOMI!"

Kakashi, the copy ninja, had downloaded every detail of Itachi's dreaded jutsu. Now Itachi was ensnared in a world of Kakashi's making. A court where Itachi stood trial for his horrible crimes.

"Clever, Kakashi." Itachi sat in a chair facing an inquisitor with Kakashi's face. "I applaud you."

"I don't need your praise, Itachi. Just answers."  
"Such as?"

"Why is the Akatsuki after the tailed beasts? Who leads your band?"  
"I am not at liberty to discuss either question."

"Very well, then maybe a little persuasion will loosen your tongue."

Kakashi unleashed all the pain he had suffered at the hands of Itachi onto the grim young man sitting so poised in his chair.

Itachi actually smiled. "Do you think a non-Uchiha could imprison me in Tsukuyomi?"

Suddenly their positions were reversed. Kakashi in the chair while the inquisitor Itachi looked on.

Kakashi began to sweat. He expected the unbearable pain to come upon him at any moment. But nothing happened.

"You want answers, Kakashi? I will give them to you. Not the ones you asked for, but the ones that you are unaware of."

"Such as?"  
"The Nine Tails, Kakashi. He's growing stronger."

"Because that fool Naruto has weakened his father's jutsu."

"That's not it at all. Naruto switching to a female has actually strengthened the jutsu."

"That's a lie! Jiraiya and Tsunade have both told me that the Nine Tails shall soon break free if Naruto doesn't change back."

Itachi's laughter was as brittle as autumn leaves.

"You fool. The Nine Tails grows stronger because he is bonding with Naruto. Naruto does not have a place in Konoha."

"That's not true! We have treated that boy well!"

"Maybe you have, and perhaps a few others. But the rest of Konoha? He is as welcome there as I am."

"Why would Tsunade and Jiraiya lie?"

"Out of fear. They're used to control. But a tailed beast at one with his or her host is beyond anyone's control. Naruto is a ticking time bomb."  
"How do I know you're telling the truth, Itachi?"  
"You don't. Good bye Kakashi."

Kakashi felt himself falling. He did not scream as he fell because he did not fear this jutsu anymore. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was sitting in front of the oak tree. Itachi wasn't there.

"Itachi, you bastard!"

What Itachi had done was far worse than Tsukuyomi. He planted seeds of distrust in Kakashi's mind. Distrust of both his Hokage, Tsunade, and One of the Legendary Sanin, Jiraiya.

**A/N: I know Kakashi in the series really can't use the Tsukuyomi because he is not a blood related Uchiha but the one he uses here is his version that is an incomplete Tsukuyomi. =] Silly Kakashi he should know better. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Eleven: What Happened To Naruto?**

"Jiraiya, take Shikamaru and Tenten to the medical ward stat. Kakashi, I want a full report from you within the hour."

The Fifth Hokage had taken charge as soon as the rescue team had returned from their encounter with the Akatsuki. Kakashi gave Lady Tsunade a searching look as if he was trying to peel back the layers of her mind.

"Kamereon, you did good work today."

Rare praise from the Fifth Hokage.

Kamereon smiled and more than one person noticed how much she resembled the wife of a former Hokage who had sacrificed himself to save Konoha.

In all of the bustle no one noticed Hinata at the edge of the crowd. She frantically looked at all of the shinobi who were pouring in but could not find Naruto. She pressed her two index fingers together in anxious worry.

"The Hokage will know," she said.

"What's that Hinata?" asked Ino brushing past her.

"I said the Hokage will know where Naruto is."

"Oh. Him. Look Hinata, if you're so anxious about your lost boyfriend just go ask the Hokage where he is."

Ino disappeared into the milling throng.

"Okay, I will. Maybe." Hinata shrunk against the side of a wall made warm by the rays of the summer sun. She had never talked to the Hokage before. She couldn't summon up the nerve.

"But Naruto's been gone for too long." Hinata straightened her back. There was the Hokage talking to her assistant Shizune. "I'll just go right up to her." She took a few steps and got caught by the streams of villagers swarming the street. It took her forever to get across, and once on the other side she noticed that the Hokage had vanished.

"I won't give up." Hinata guessed that Lady Tsunade was going to her office. Hinata followed the street to the Hokage's residence. Just in time she saw Tsunade slip through a side door.

"Now or never." Heart pounding, Hinata climbed the steps only to bump into a very fat, sweaty man.

"No cutting in line," growled the man.

Hinata's heart sank. A horde of people were waiting to have a word with the Hokage. Should she turn back and forget the whole thing? No! Naruto was too important. She raced across the well-manicured lawn, jumping over topiary bushes cut into busts of Konoha's greatest shinobi's. There was the side door. But when she tried it it was locked. Her courage still up Hinata tried opening a window next to the door. It slid open with a soft squeak. Hinata crawled into the Hokage's home. When she stood up she discovered a well-lit hallway with a sky-light.

"Where's Kakashi!" screamed the voice of Tsunade at the end of the hallway. "He's ten minutes late!"

"I'll send someone to find him," replied Shizune. "You know you have a crowd of people waiting to see you."

Lady Tsunade swore. "Tell them to wait. Kakashi's report of his encounter with the traitor Itachi is my number one priority."

"Yes, Hokage."

Hinata had followed the conversation as she glided down the hallway to a closed door. Not believing what she was doing Hinata knocked.

In a second the door swung open.

"About time you showed…..Wait, who are you?"

"Hi…Hinata Madam assistant. Ma'am."

Shizune arched an eyebrow.

"How did you get in here, Hinata?"

Hinata's face burned in embarrassment.

"Who's out there?! Is that Kakashi?"

"No Tsunade. It's Hinata Hyūga."

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Lord Hiashi's daughter."

"Oh. What the hell does she want?"

Shizune looked at Hinata expectantly.

"I…..I want to know what happened to Naruto."  
The room became silent. Then Tsunade stepped out of her office.

"Hinata is it? Why are you so concerned about Naruto?"

Hinata blushed.

"Oh. That's why. You're in love with stubborn fool."

"Naruto is not a fool!"

Lady Tsunade smiled for a brief moment then became serious again. Listen Hinata, Naruto is on a dangerous assignment and…."

"NO HE'S NOT! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HM AND YOU'RE TRYING TO COVER IT UP!"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice to your Hokage! I'm telling you one more time that Naruto is traveling a dangerous road but for now he's safe. That's all you need to know. Not get our of here you little snot!"

Shoulders slumped Hinata turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Twelve: Two Close for Comfort**

Kamereon had to endure several hours of intense questioning by two black-clad members of Konoha's Anbu black-ops.

"What did Itachi say exactly?" asked one of the black ops.

"Uh, when!" replied Kamereon with an edge to her voice. She was tired and had a monster headache. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed.

"When Kakashi confronted the traitor."

"I don't remember. Things were happening to fast."

"A well trained shinobi remembers everything," replied the other black-ops scornfully.

"Well I guess I'm not as well trained as you two would like me to be," Kamereon replied angrily. "Can I go home now. I want to see something different than these bare walls and your ugly faces."

"You got a sharp tongue girl," said the second black-ops. "Be careful that no one ends up cutting it out."

Kamereon scraped her chair across the polished metal floor as loud as she could. "I would like someone to try," she said glaring at both before turning and leaving.

It was dark now. A full moon hung heavily in the night sky. Cicadas sang to each other from trees that swayed in the stiff, warm breeze. Kamereon had to struggle to keep her eyes open as she stumbled up the stairs to her apartment. Fumbling for her key she thought she heard something behind her. She turned her head but there was nothing there, only the bare railing that creaked because of the wind.

She yawned "I'm so tired I'm imagining things." Kamereon pushed the door open and went inside. In her tiredness every noise in the apartment seemed to be enhanced. The drip of the faucet. The running of the refrigerator. The sharp intake of someone's breath.

'Huh!" Kamereon became instantly alert. She turned on the living room light. The apartment was empty.

"You're just imagining things dummy!" Kamereon told herself. She turned off the light and nose dived into the couch. But before sleep enveloped her a voice spoke.

"You saw my brother, didn't you?"

"Yahhhhhhh!" Kamereon fell off the couch.

Then Sasuke turned on the light.

"Sasuke! What's the meaning of this!"

Sasuke sat on a chair that he must have dragged from the kitchen. He stared at Kamereon with his intense, jet-black eyes.

"Tell me Kamereon. Tell me everything about the man I have sworn to kill."

"Listen Sasuke, I don't think this is the best time for this."

"And when is?" Sasuke got up and began to pace the floor. "Just tell me Kamereon, quickly, then I'll leave."

"All right." Kamereon stifled a yawn. In the fewest words she retold everything that happened on the bridge.

"So Kakashi chased after him. What happened when they met?"

"I have no idea, Sasuke. Kakashi didn't tell me. Actually, I don't think he told anyone."

Sasuke smacked his fist against an open palm. "I'm going to make Kakashi tell me."

"Well good luck with that," replied Kamereon climbing back onto her couch. "Turn the light off on your way out."

But the light didn't go out and someone else was speaking.

"Why are you here?!" Demanded Neji.

"Get out of my way, Hyuuga," replied Sasuke almost disdainfully.

"Why are **you** here Neji," asked Kamereon.

"I….I just was in the neighborhood Kamereon, you should not be seen with a brother of a traitor who himself has turned his back on his own village."

"You know nothing about this Hyuuga! And whom I choose to visit in this village is none of your concern!"

Neji's face turned red. "I have **made** Kamereon my concern, Uchiha. And if you want, I'll make that point very clear to you outside."

At the same time Neji and Sasuke pull out their kunai.

"BOYS! GET A GRIP!"

Both turned to Kamereon who was now standing on her couch.

"I like you both. But I won't have anything to do with either of you if you fight because of me. Now put those knives away."

Grudgingly they did.

"That's better. Now I'm going to try to be nice about this, but I want you both out of my apartment. Immediately."

Sasuke gave Neji one dark look before leaving. Neji began to leave before turning around.

"Are you sure you are all right, Kamereon?"

"Yes, Neji. I'm totally fine."

"I heard what happened at the bridge. If I had been there I would have…"

"Would have what?"  
"Would have protected you with my life! Then Neji hurried quickly out of the apartment.

"A message for you Lady Tsunade."

"Well what is it?" Tsunade had been pacing the floor of her office like a cat who had just missed catching a particularly fat, juicy mouse.

"We cannot find Kakashi anywhere."

"That's not the news **I **want to hear. Get out! Don't come back until you found him!"

"What is wrong with Kakashi?" asked Shizune.

"That right there is the one hundred million dollar question."


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Thirteen: Truth? What is Truth?**

"Do you miss it?"

Kakashi stared intently at the tall man gazing down on the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Itachi did not say anything for a moment. Then he sighed and turned to Kakashi.

"Strange isn't," he said. "How life doesn't turn out the way we want it."

"Life is what we make it," replied Kakashi. "We make our choices and live with the consequences. Just ask your brother. That is if he doesn't kill you first."

"It's so cut and dry for you Kakashi. Everything is either black or it is white. You don't allow for the two colors to mix into a world of gray."

"I know truth Itachi. The truth that you slaughtered your clan."

"Truth? What is truth? That the Uchiha planned to betray Konoha? That is truth."

"I don't believe you."

Itachi shrugged. "It does not matter if you believe me."

"And I don't want to believe that two of the three legendary Sannin are willing to deceive Naruto just to control him."

"But here you are talking to me as if you are full of doubt. Or are you just waiting for an opportunity to kill me?"

"Not before I get all the facts straight."

"Then you realize that not everything is right in Konoha."

Kakashi lowered his gaze to his beloved village. He knew that the Root was planning something big and that it had to do with Naruto and the Nine Tails. Treachery and lies from them he could live with, but not deceit from Tsunade and Jiraiya. Were they allied to the Root now?

"I trusted you once Itachi, when we were Anbu."

A strong wind suddenly shook the trees that surrounded them. The wind then rushed down the side of the side of the hill tossing leaves and small branches in the air before slamming against the village walls. Konoha seemed to shudder.

"A stronger wind than this is approaching, Kakashi. The Nine Tails is a powerful beast that will only grow stronger as he bonds with his host. But even most powerful can be prey for something else."

"What are you saying, Itachi?"

"I'm saying that the Akatsuki are not the only ones hunting the tailed beasts. You may not trust me Kakashi but war turns even the bitterest enemies into friends."

"We can never be friends Itachi. The stench of Uchiha blood coming from you makes me sick."

"On the contrary the stench of traitors removed from Konoha has given this place a much cleaner air. We shall meet again soon."

Itachi's shadow faded as the bright sun removed its blanket of clouds. Kakashi gazed once one down at his village.

"Am I really going to place my trust on the words of a traitor?" He said out loud. Hands in pockets he headed back to Konoha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Fourteen: Tennozan (Retribution) **

"There you are, Kakashi, I've been looking all over for you." Guy stood in front of Kakashi with his arms folded. "It's not like you to disobey a direct order."

"I haven't disobeyed Tsunade's demands, Guy. I just delayed my debriefing to bet better intel."

"Oh." Guy arched one of his thick bushy eyebrows. " And what have you discovered?"  
Kakashi looked his friend squarely in the eye. "If you had a choice between saving Konoha even though you would be branded a traitor, or seeing Konoha destroyed by the actions of those who command us which would you choose?"

Guy didn't hesitate. "Konoha comes first my friend! Even if they burn me alive for treason, knowing that I had saved my village would bring a smile to my lips even as the flames licked the flesh from bones!"

"A bit overdramatic, Guy, but I'm glad you feel that way."

"Kakashi." Two anbu black ops materialized on either side of him. "We have orders to take you directly to the Hokage."  
"By all means," Kakashi replied.

"I want to know where the hell you've been the last 24 hours, Kakashi!"

Tsunade panted in rage. The brand new oak desk in front was now a mere pile of splinters.

Kakashi remained cool, in his chair, as relaxed as if he was sun tanning on the beach.

"As I have already told you Lady Hokage, I am collecting intelligence that is of the utmost importance."

"And yet you won't tell me, your Hokage, what this so-called intelligence is! That's treason Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged.

Tsunade balled her fists. Then suddenly she heaved a great sigh.

"What has gotten into you Kakashi? I know you met with Itachi after the battle at the bridge. And you know the Akatsuki are planning something big that has to do with Naruto and Konoha. Just tell me what he said."

"As I told you before we had no discussion. He attempted to place me under his Tsukuyomi jutsu again but failed. After that he simply ran away."

Tsunade glared at him. "You're lying. I don't know why, but when I find the truth I'm handing you over to the anbu. You know very well they can break anyone."

"Are we done here?"  
"Yes! Just get the hell out of my sight."

The boy was only one of the many shadows that flickered across the wall of the building. He had been waiting there a long time just knowing that a certain person would be coming this way.

Someone whistled to himself as he entered the alley. This person came closer seeming not to notice the kunai made ready to strike. But before the boy could leap the man stopped and looked directly at him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled. "You've been talking to him haven't you Kakashi? And yet you do not bring his head to be nailed on Konoha's walls like all the other traitors."

"Your brother is a powerful adversary."

"Then you must be weak. Just tell me where he's holed up. I'll carve the words 'Tennozan' on his chest."

"As easy as that? And just how powerful have you become since you crawled away to Orochimaru?"

"I'll show you."  
From behind, Sasuke plunged his kunai through his former sensei's back and into his heart. The tip of the blade went through the chest. It gleamed in the moonlight.

Kakashi collapsed on the ground.

Sasuke shook his head. "So pathetic like everyone else in this village."

Someone began to clap at the end of the alley.

"I have to give you some credit, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "You have grown a bit quicker."

"What!?" Sasuke looked down to see Kakashi's shadow clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You are not ready for Itachi, Sasuke."

Enraged Sasuke threw his knife at Kakashi. It clanged as it bounced off the wall a few inches from Kakashi's head.

"I'll have my retribution, Kakashi! And if I see you again it will be you and not your shadow clone lying dead on the ground."


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Fifteen: Where Is Naruto**

Kamereon collapsed onto her bed. She had a long day of training plus being interrogated once again by the Anbu. For some reason they were convinced she knew where Kakashi had gone the day before and whom he had spoken too.

"For the last time!" she had yelled at them. "I'm not Kakashi's babysitter! Now would you monkeys please climb off my back."

When she stormed out of Anbu headquarters Jiraiya was waiting outside.

"When are you going to quit playing this game Naruto!"

"For the last time don't call me that."

"Quit being selfish and think of the village. The transformation jutsu is making the Fourth Hokage's seal become unstable. Things may begin to happen that could harm all of us."

Kamereon walked away. But now lying in bed she thought about what Jiraiya had said. Was she being selfish?

"To hell with Jiraiya!" she said, turning to her side. "I'm far happier being Kamereon." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Someone breathing in her face caused her to awaken. Staring in her eyes was Hinata.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Tell me what happened to Naruto." Hinata took out her kunai. "Tell me!"

Kamereon backed away from her. "Are you crazy! Put that thing away."

"No you did something to Naruto didn't you? Did you kill him. Is his body stuffed underneath the floorboards?"

"I didn't kill anyone Hinata. You've gone completely psycho and you better leave before I do something you'll regret."

"Like try to kill me too!" Hinata was quicker than Kamereon gave her credit for. Before she was aware of it Hinata pinned her down on the bed with the knife inches away from her throat.

"It's all to mysterious you living in Naruto's apartment." Hinata hissed. "Taking over as if you were some kind of ghoul. Just tell me where you put Naruto's body and I just might let you live."

"HINATA!" It was Neji. He came into the bedroom. "Hinata put that knife away now!"

Hinata's laughter was that of a crazed person. "Not a chance. This monster killed my beloved and she's going to pay."

Neji gripped Hinata's wrist and pulled the knife away from Kamereon's throat.

"You've gone mad Hinata. I'm taking you to Lord Hiashi."

Hinata fought like a wild thing as Neji forcibly picked her up off the bed.

"Our apologies, Kamereon," said Neji loud enough to be heard over Hinata's screams. "I hope the actions of my cousin doesn't reflect on the character of the Hyuuga clan."

"Y…yes well you better take her and give her some medicine or something."

"Medicine?!" Hinata screeched "I'll give you some medicine witch!" Hinata ripped a button from a sleeve. It smacked against Kamereon's forehead.

"Oww!"

"Sorry," Neji apologized. "We'll be going now."

Hinata continued to scream and throw more buttons until the living room door slammed shut.

Kamereon rubbed her forehead. There was a bump that was beginning to rise. "Crazy girl," she muttered. She rearranged her pillows and went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Is A Chameleon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Sixteen: SHADOW DEMON **

The village stank of sulpher and dead bodies. The blackened stumps of trees and buildings still smoldered. An eerie flame of bluish red danced here and there as if rejoicing in so much destruction.

"What caused this?" asked Zetsu.

Tobi looked around. The village had been a source of revenue for him and the Akatsuki.

"An enemy village perhaps but I doubt it."

Zetsu walked to the dead body of a woman. There were gash marks on her face and stomach.

"A calling card," said Pain. "This is a demon's work."

"I thought the only demons we had to worry about were the tailed ones."

"There are many types of demons, Zetsu."

Pain knelt beside the dead body. He began to make signs with his hands.

"This should tell us what demon we are facing."

A hazy mist rose out of the gaping mouth of the dead woman. It grew darker as it rose eventually becoming a black cloud with the barest outline of a body; whether it was human or beast it was hard to distinguish.

"A demon of the shadows," said Pain."I prefer my demons exposed for me to see. He will be difficult to fight."

"What does he want?"

"The same thing we're after I'm afraid. We need to warn the other Akatsuki."

It was up to Zetsu to find the others. They gathered on the top of a stony cliff. Dark clouds swam angrily against a gray sky as Pain began to speak.

"We may need to drop what we are doing for now."

"Why should we do that?" growled Kisame.

"Yeah," said Deidara. "I'm getting close to bagging a tailed beast."

"You are not," retorted Kisame.

Deidara laughed. " I suppose a fish out of water like you, Kisame, would never know what it's like to succeed."

Kisame drew his sword.

"That's enough," said Itachi. He looked at Pain. "You discovered evidence of him have you not?"

"So you know about the shadow demon eh Itachi. I am not surprised."

"Shadow demon?" said Deidara. "What is such a thing doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," answered Itachi. "This demon is being drawn by the most powerful of the tailed beasts."

"Nine Tails, eh." Deidara's smile turned into a smirk. "Would serve Konoha right if this shadow demon seizes the greatest weapon of the Leaf Village before we do."

"We can not allow that to happen," said Pain "We must protect the Leaf Village."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" shouted Kisame. "Protect the Leaf? I say let this demon destroy it and good riddance."

"No," said Itachi. "Pain's right. The shadow demon has no intention at stopping at the Leaf Village. With the Nine Tails power he will be unstoppable. If you desire to be ruled by a shadow demon, Kisame, then stay here."

Kisame spat. "Okay. Fine. But once the demon's vanquished we get serious and seize the Nine Tails for ourselves."


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Is A Chameleon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Seventeen: Memories of a Mother Lost **

"Kamereon? Kamereon!"

Kamereon shook her head. "Oh, what is it Ino?"

"I was saying you have a love triangle going on between you, Sasuke, and Neji. For someone new you are really causing a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry Ino, my head feels all foggy. If I can't concentrate I'll just be a mess in class." Ino patted her on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should just go home."

"I can't skip class."

"Sure you can. I do even if I don't feel sick. Just go home and lay down."

Kamereon started to walk away.

"I hope you feel better," Ino called after her.

"Thanks, Ino."

As Kamereon walked to her apartment the fog in her head got thicker. It seemed as if her thoughts were drifting through a cloud with no sense of direction. Then a face appeared a woman's face with flashing red hair. Kamereon had to balance herself against a wall as the sense of recognition and loss overwhelmed her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked a young man.

Kamereon tried to smile. "Yes. I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."

"You want me to help you get to where you need to go?

"No. No. I'm okay. Thanks anyway."

The man moved on.

"NARUTO!" A name spoken in agony by a dying mother.

Kamereon fell to her knees. Through a newborns eyes she saw Naruto's mother die.

"Damn it! Damn those memories!"

Kamereon pressed her back against the wall gripping her knees. There was a man with blond hair grieving for his dead wife as he fought against the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Those were my parents," she whispered.

Inside she felt the same demon-The Nine Tails -scraping against its prison bars.

"You killed them!" she screamed. "You're the reason I'm all messed up! If I could I'd kill you right now!"

The Nine Tails laughed. "Do it then. But if you kill me you'll be killing yourself."

"It'll be worth it!"

Kamereon rose with a wild look in her eyes. She had a crazy thought of leaping from a tall bridge into a raging whirlpool. But as she ran down the busy street pushing people out of the way a strong hand gripped her arm stopping her.

"Kamereon," said Neji. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Everything! Just let me go!"

"I won't. The look you have right now unsettles me."  
"Would you let go!"  
"I said I won't" Neji grabbed her other arm and shook her.

"Stop it!" Kamereon cried.

Neji stopped but his grip on her was fiercer. "Kamereon, whatever is going through your mind cannot be as bad as you make it out to be.

"You're wrong! It's a million times worse! A billion times worse!"

"Then if it is it's deal with it with a friend and not alone. Come with me."

Kamereon, shaking like a leaf, allowed herself to be led away like a child. "

It's beautiful here." Kamereon sat on a stone bench in a small, secluded garden.

"It used to belong to my parents," said Neji. "Now it belongs to my uncle. Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

"No, Neji. I don't mind."

Neji sat close his leg brushing against hers. "You are an orphan aren't you?"

Kamereon nodded fighting back tears.

"It's the worse feeling in the world," said Neji. "The two people who loved each other some much that they brought you into this world are not there to care for you, to protect you, to scold you when you need it."

"What happened to your parents, Neji?"

Neji looked at the ground with a sad look in his eyes. "It's a long and painful story. I'll just give you some of the minor details of what happened. My father is the younger twin brother of Hiashi Hyuuga born into the branch family of our clan. As such he was also branded with the caged bird seal so if he were to die it would seal the clans Byakugan."

Kamereon looks at Neji and nods for him to continue.

"There was an incident when Lady Hinata was younger. Ninja from Kumogakure came to Konoha with a peace treaty for both nations. But it was just a dirty trick to obtain the Byakugan for themselves." Neji clenched his fists while telling the tale. "They kidnapped Lady Hinata and my uncle Hiashi found him and killed him. Kumogakure found out and they wanted blood for blood. Meaning they wanted Hiashi dead. So the clans elder members and Konoha's high council members decided that my father Hizashi should take my uncles place and die for the good of the clan. My father agreed while my uncle did not. My father knocked his elder brother out and carried out the mission and the Byakugan was sealed so Kumogakure could not have the Byakugan. I do not know what happened to my mother." Neji spoke softly as he finished his story. "This is something I've never told anyone it is a Hyuuga secret so please don't tell anyone."

"I won't and I'm sorry," said Kamereon placing her hand onto his.

"At least I have my clan to care for me. Do you have anyone to care for you?"

Kamereon felt the tears forming in her eyes. "No," she replied flatly. She didn't resist as Neji put his arm around her.

Nor did she protest when he kissed her, a gentle but firm kiss that said 'I will protect you even if you don't want me to.' Then she laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun rise over the serene pool that was the heart and soul of the garden.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Is A Chameleon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Eighteen: Rivals **

Shikamaru slammed the bag he carried angrily onto the top of the oak table, then sat down so hard on his chair the wood squeaked.

"Who yanked your chain, Shikamaru?" asked Choji.

"I need a beer," Shikamaru said ignoring the question.

"A beer! We're not old enough to drink."

"We're old enough to risk our lives for Konoha, I say we're old enough to drink beer."

Every young ninja in the tavern cheered at that remark.

Choji grunted. "Well lots of luck getting the waiter to give you a beer."

"I need one bad," said Shikamaru.

"So, what happened?" asked Choji.

"Who's the girl that everyone has the hots for?"

"Kamereon I suppose. At least she's the one **you** keep ranting about."

"I thought I had a shot with her, but I just saw her with that creep Neji and they were holding hands. I want to know Choji, what does Neji have that I don't?"

"Well, he has those spooky Hyuuga eyes. Maybe girls go for eyes like those."

"Okay spooky eyes. What else does he have that I don't."

"His clan is richer than yours."

"That's it!" Shikamaru smacked his fist against the table. "Money. I should have thought of that before. Neji probably bought Kamereon something really expensive and she feels indebted to him."

"That or Neji is just way better looking than you." Said Choji picking up a drumstick.

"Better looking?!" Shikamaru stared at Choji in disbelief.

"Well sure. Neji's kind of dreamy."

"Kind of dreamy? What is with you Choji? You act like you want to go out with him yourself."  
"If I was a girl I would."

"What do I have then? I have to have something Neji doesn't."

Choji ate his drumstick, then three more after that.

"Aren't you going to say something!" shouted Shikamaru.

'Burp!' "About what?"

"About what makes me better than Neji…"  
"Hmm. You're smarter than him I suppose. You could try impressing Kamereon with your brain."

Shikamaru jumped out of his chair. "That's it!" he cried. Then he sat back down. "But how am I going to do that?"

"You're the smart guy, figure it out."

"Hello, Shikamaru," a tall, lanky man came to their table. "What can I get you?"

"Whatever you gave Choji is fine."

"Okay."

"And a glass of beer."

"All right….Hey! You're not old enough to drink."

"In physical years, but mentally I'm older than you."

The waiter scratched his head. "Huh."

Shikamaru went on. "Mentally I have the prowess of an old, wise sage so if you could get me a beer young man I'd be much obliged."

The waiter looked completely perplexed for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"A basket of drumsticks and a glass of beer coming right up."

After the waiter left Choji said in amazement. "Shikamaru that was incredible."

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped behind the back of his head. "I know," he replied with a big grin. "Neji doesn't stand a chance."


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Is A Chameleon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&amp;R ^o^**

**Chapter Nineteen: Kakashi vs Jiraiya**

"Having fun, Naruto?"

Kamereon, snatched from her sleep, quickly sat up in her bed her heart pounding.

"Jiraiya! Have you ever heard of privacy?!"

Jiraiya sat on a chair near the door. His arms were crossed and he had a serious look on his face.

"I heard you're dating Neji now. And I thought I was a pervert. You have no right to lead him on like that when soon you are going to be plain old Naruto."

Kamereon rolled her eyes.

"We've already been through this, I'm never going back to being that fool Naruto."

"I've had just about enough of this. And so has Tsunade. I'm here to take you to her and we're going to reverse this jutsu. So get your clothes on, I don't have all day."

Kamereon shook her head.

"You're not taking this away from me. I finally feel like a whole person."

"Enough Naruto!" Jiraiya stood up. "If I have to drag you out of bed and carry you kicking and screaming to the Hokage's office I will."

Kamereon felt trapped. She was no match for Jiraiya and she doubted if she could get around him and escape through the bedroom door. That meant the only exit was the window.

"Keep your hands off me, Perv!" She brushed past his outstretched hand and reached for the window.

'Dammit!' she thought. 'It had to be locked.'

While trying to unlock it Jiraiya grabbed her from behind.

She screamed.

"Help! Anyone! A rapist is in my bedroom!"

"Stop it!" Jiraiya put his hand over her mouth. Kamereon tried to bite but Jiraiya kept her lips pressed tightly together.

"You always have to do everything the hard way, Naruto. But trust me, once you turn back you'll thank me. Hell, I'll even buy you all the ramen you can eat."

Kamereon let her body go limp forcing Jiraiya to drag her from the bedroom.

"I see you still got a way with the ladies, Jiraiya."

"Kakashi! Thought you was still missing in action. Owww!"

Jiraiya had relaxed his grip over Kamereon's mouth and her teeth sank into his exposed flesh. She twisted and kicked forcing her way free.

"Don't just stand there, Kakashi!" Jiraiya barked. "Help me!"

Kakashi remained where he was his hands in his pockets.

"Stop him!" Kamereon had scrambled past Kakashi and was running out the door.

Jiraiya, his hand bleeding, started to go after her but Kakashi barred his way.

"What are you doing, Kakashi? This is a direct order from Lady Tsunade that Naruto is to be brought to her office immediately."

"And I won't let you do that."

"Don't make me fight you Kakashi because we both know who would win."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Rasengan!" The powerful ball of energy enveloped Kakashi before bursting through the wall behind him.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad," said Jiraiya walking through the gaping hole he just made.

"Chidori!"

Jiraiya just had enough time to block the electric bolts.

"Rasengan versus Chidori, heh," said Jiraiya.

"I always wondered what was the more powerful jutsu."

"What is going on here?" This from a member of the anbu black ops. The clash of the two powerful shinobi had also attracted the attention of a sizable crowd.

"Master Jiraiya! Master Kakashi! Stand down immediately!"

Jiraiya glared at Kakashi. "I don't know what you're game is but you're dangerously close to becoming a rogue ninja. Are you planning on joining the Akatsuki next?"

Kakashi's only answer was a shrug.


End file.
